The present invention relates to a seat system for a vehicle which is installed in a vehicle compartment of the vehicle.
Conventionally, vehicles, such as automotive vehicles, have been developed so that a headrest of a seat is controlled to move forwardly in a vehicle rear collision and thereby a passenger's head portion is supported effectively by restraining its rearward move, so that the passenger's head portion can be properly protected.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-273445, for example, discloses a seat device, in which behind a seatback to support a passenger's back portion are arranged a rear parcel shelf and a rear parcel trim which covers the rear parcel shelf, a headrest support portion projects forwardly from a front face of the rear parcel trim, and a spring is provided between the rear parcel shelf and the seatback so that the seatback is supported at the rear parcel shelf via the spring. According to this seat device, in the vehicle rear collision, the headrest can be restrained from moving rearwardly by the headrest support portion contacting the headrest, whereas the seatback moves rearwardly, compressing the spring, and the headrest moves forwardly relatively to the seatback. Consequently, the amount of rearward move of the passenger's head portion relative to the passenger's back portion can be properly decreased.
However, the seat device disclosed in the above-described publication has a problem in that since a headrest reclining device is provided at a rear parcel, good appearances would be deteriorate, and a layout flexibility of the rear parcel or the headrest would be restricted.